Talk:Candlewick
This is the prototype. This story will take forever to make. Basis This story is about a young penguin named Georgio. Georgio, or George, makes candles for penguins when their power goes out. George is very interested in astronomy, and stars. He thinks that their might be penguins on other planets. So, he takes his life fundings, 15,000 Coins, and starts to make a rocket. George must convince penguins that there is a possibility of mutant penguins, so he can get people to come with him. George will get someone to help. Ideas Your turn! Choose something to go into this story! * I think I should include a new character. Maybe also B.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:15, 7 December 2008 (UTC) *Perhaps instead of alien penguins, how about... um, turkeys? Why turkeys? I'm kind of in a turkey mood today. **It could be established in the 1990s, and turkeys secretly established a space colony to escape being Thanksgiving Dinner!! Seriously, I am in a turkey mood today! That would make a great discovery! --TurtleShroom ***Seriously, the turkey idea has possibilities. Also, I think M would be more into astronomy than B. Remember, B loves electricity. -- TurtleShroom * Sockpuppets, your idea is great, but there are several scientific errors: #It would take several days (or weeks) of flying to get from Earth to the Asteroid Belt. #Also, the South Pole is rather bad place to launch a rocket from, considering that most launching pads are at the Equator. Here's why-- the Earth actually spins faster at the Equator than at the Poles. Therefore, a rocket launched from the Euquator will travel faster than a rocket launched from Anarctica. I would suggest using a personal spacecraft that can launch on its own without a rocket. You know, those sci-fi futuristic personal hyperspace spacejet thingies. # Turkeys would need air helmets to survive in the vacuum of space. # The asteroid belt is not crowded. Most movies/books say that it is for suspense, but in reality, most asteroids are miles away from each other in the belt. Your spacecraft should collide with a small meteoroid on the way to the Moon and then land on a Near-Earth asteroid, instead of going to the Asteroid Belt. Please consider the suggestions! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 01:25, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Length This story is relatively short.It took me about five minutes to read.Is this more for younger audiences? Triskelle Nitpicking Right now I feel nitpicky. So I'll do a little tribute to Phil Plait's Bad Astronomy site and point out all the astronomical errors in this story. (Don't be offended, the accuracy isn't really what matters!) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 20:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Bad: G says that Antarctica has "less gravity". :Good: Nice try, Gary. Gravity IS unevenly distributed amongst regions in Earth, but there really isn't much of a difference. Also, Antarctica doesn't have "less gravity". In fact, if you added in the centrifugal effect, Antarctica would actually have slightly more "gravity". Earth spins slower at the poles, causing a slight increase in gravitational force there. Bad: The book says that after escaping the atmosphere, the spaceship floats through the air. :Good: The problem with this is that there is no definite boundary between the air molecules in the atmosphere and space -- the atmosphere just thins out until it becomes a vacuum. Also, if they were already in space, how could the spaceship float through air? Bad: The spaceship is damaged by broken pieces of a comet's tail. :Good: The tail of a comet is not some kind of stream of icy rocks. In fact, there are two tails -- one made of dust and the other of ionized gas. So the ship wouldn't be damaged at all, unless the dust tail were moving extremely fast (which, I think, would cause a sandpaper-like effect). Bad: It is revealed that turkeys colonized a metal asteroid (Plymouth/Aristo) and gave it air. :Good: First of all, this asteroid must be orbiting Earth very closely. Any near-earth asteroid passing close to Earth would most likely be located beyond the Moon's orbit, and it would take days for the spacecraft to reach there. Also, how could the turkeys give such a tiny asteroid AIR? They would need some sort of gravity-producer... ON STEROIDS. Bad: A space shuttle lands on the asteroid. It contains some of the greatest villains of all time. :Good: The space shuttle could try to land, but all it would really do would push the asteroid off-orbit. You can't land on something with gravity that low -- you'd need to dock with it. Bad: The heroes fight the villains with snowballs. :Good: How did snow get on a metal asteroid with an artificial atmosphere? And how come the characters experience regular Earth gravity instead of the asteroid's puny g-force? It may have to do with the gravity producer (on STEROIDZ), but still... That's it, pretty much. Please remember that I can and may be wrong -- this is just my opinion on the accuracy of the story. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 20:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC)